memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Equinox, Teil I
Die Voyager trifft unerwarteterweise auf ein anderes im Delta-Quadranten gestrandetes Schiff der Sternenflotte. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Schiff der Föderation – die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] – wird angegriffen. Das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt, die Brücke liegt in Trümmern. Der Captain lässt den Kurs halten, während ein Crewman meldet, dass die Schilde auf 29 % gefallen sind und durchzubrechen drohen. Als schließlich die Schutzschilde zusammenzubrechen drohen, befiehlt der Captain, die Emitter abzuschalten und so ein schnelles Wiederaufladen durchzuführen. Der Steuermann, Max, weist darauf hin, dass der Ladezyklus 45 Sekunden beträgt und sie in dieser Zeit verwundbar sind. Ransom entgegnet, dass sie andernfalls alle tot sein werden, wenn sie die Schilde nicht wieder laden können. Gleichzeitig befiehlt Ransom allen, sich zu bewaffnen, dann werden die Schilde gesenkt. Schon kurz darauf öffnen sich einige kleine Spalten, durch die eine fremde Spezies nun ins Schiffsinnere eindringt. Die Brückencrew tut alles, um die Spalten mit ihren Phasern zu schließen und die Gegner zurückzudrängen. Der Captain fragt weiter, doch die Lage scheint aussichtlos, da zu viele Lebensformen gleichzeitig auf die Brücke gelangen. Bald wird ein Crewmitglied durch eine der Lebensformen getötet. Der Captain feuert weiter, doch da dringen zwei Lebensformen gleichzeitig in die Brücke ein. Akt I: Unerwartete Hilfe thumb|leftAuf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] präsentiert Seven ihren Kommandanten Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay im Astrometrischen Labor den von der Equinox ausgesandten Notruf. Captain Janeway erinnert sich an den Namen Ransom und meint, dass er ein Wissenschaftsschiff kommandierte. Seven erkennt, dass der Notruf vor etwa 14 Stunden abgesetzt wurde. Chakotay fragt nach der Entfernung und Seven meldet, dass sie 1,2 Lichtjahre entfernt sind. Als sie die Position des Schiffs mitteilt, sind Janeway und Chakotay überrascht, wie ein Raumschiff der Nova-Klasse in den Delta-Quadranten gelangt sein kann. Seven hält es für möglich, dass sie nach der Voyager suchen, doch Janeway informiert sie, dass die Nova-KLasse für Forschungsmissionen konstruiert wurde, nicht für taktische Langstreckenmissionen. Seven bestimmt die Koordinaten und Janeway lässt Chakotay sogleich einen Kurs setzen, um dem Schiff zu helfen. Außerdem gibt sie Roten Alarm und meint zu dem computergenerierten Abbild von Ransom, dass der Captain durchhalten solle. Dann beendet Seven die Anzeige der Transmission und fragt den Captain, ob sie Ransom kennt. Janeway berichtet, dass sie nur von ihm gehört hat. Ransom ist Exobiologe und wurde zum Captain befördert, nachdem er den Ersten Kontakt zu den Yridianern herstellte. Seven kennt diese als Spezies 6291 und erzählt, dass das Borg-Kollektiv diese Spezies für ausgestorben hielt. Janeway meint, dass die Föderation dies auch dachte und Ransom das Gegenteil bewies. Sie meint, dass sie sich schon immer auf eine Begegnung mit Ransom freute. Doch nun bedauert sie die Umstände, unter denen der Kontakt zustande kommt. Seven ist auch auf die Crew gespannt, weil sie ihr Wissen über die Menschheit erweitern möchte. Janeway hofft, dass sie Gelegenheit haben werden. Man erreicht schließlich die Equinox und geht unter Warpgeschwindigkeit. Kim lokalisiert das andere Schiff und Janeway lässt einen Abfangkurs setzen. Auf dem Schirm sehen sie das schwer beschädigte Schiff und seine fluktuierenden Schilde. Tuvok ortet schwere Schäden auf dem anderen Schiff, multiple Hüllenbrüche und den Ausfall des Warpantriebs. Neelix fragt, was mit den Schilden des Schiffes geschehen ist. B'Elanna Torres erkennt an ihrer Konsole im seitlichen Teil der Brücke, dass die Schilde der Equinox von einer Art von Energiestößen förmlich durchbrochen werden. Paris fragt, ob es sich um Waffenfeuer handelt, doch Tuvok ortet keine Schiffe in der Umgebung. Kim meldet einen Augenblick später, dass sie in Kommunikationsreichweite gelangt sind. Janeway ruft die Equinox und Captain Ransom antwortet. Dieser bittet darum, die Schutzschilde der Voyager um das Schiff auszudehnen. Er ignoriert Janeways Nachfragen und verlangt, dass die Emitterfrequenz angepasst und die Schilde ausgeweitet werden. Janeway befiehlt Tuvok die Prozedur durchzuführen. Paris fliegt sie in Position und Tuvok versucht ihre Schilde der Frequenz der Equinox anzupassen. Kurz vor Vollendung der Prozedur hört die Besatzung plötzlich ein Geräusch und es bilden sich laut Seven interspatiale Risse im Schiff auf den Decks 10, 6 und 1, die jedoch von Tuvok mit den Schilden verschlossen werden können. Janeway versuicht erneut Ransom zu rufen. Da der Kontakt zur Equinox abreißt, begibt sich ein Außenteam auf das Schiff. Janeway befiehlt Tuvok sie auf die Equinox zu begleiten, während Ayala die taktische Station übernimmt. Im Machinenraum der Equinox ruft Chakotay nach der Crew, doch niemand antwortet. Während Torres die Maschinenraumsysteme sichert und versucht die Hauptenergie zu reaktivieren, entdecken Chakotay und Paris einen getöteten Ingenieur. Paris scannt den Leichnam und Chakotay erkundigt sich danach, was mit dem Mann passiert ist. Paris erkennt, dass er durch eine thermolytische Reaktion starb. Durch diese Reaktion wurden alle Zellen in seinem Körper ausgetrocknet. Torres ruft wenig später Chakotay zu sich, da sie aus dem Aufbau eines Injektors nicht schlau wird. Sie berichtet, dass es so aussieht, als hätte die Crew der Equinox die Dilithiummatrix komplett neu konstruiert. Chakotay meint, dass einer der Ingenieure ihnen helfen könnte, wenn sie einen finden. Inzwischen befiehlt er Torres, den Warpkern zu überbrücken. Anschließend sucht Chakotay weiter nach überlebenden. Mit seiner Handlampe leuchtet er an einer Konsole entlang, welche in diesem Augenblick Funken schlägt. Er senkt den Lampenstrahl und erblickt hinter einigen herabgestürzen Trümmern, unter einer Konsole kauernd eine Ingenieurin. Er hebt einige Trümmerstücke weg und stellt sich vor. Die Frau meint völlig überrascht, dass sie doch die einzigen Menschen im Delta-Quadranten seien. Chakotay antwortet, dass sie von sich das gleiche dachten. Harry Kim klettert inzwischen eine Leiter zu einer Jeffriesröhre hinauf und leuchtet mit seiner Handlampe hinein. Er entdeckt im Lichtkegel seiner Lampe einen verletzten Offizier und ruft seine Kameraden zu sich. Seven of Nine folgt Kim und dieser stellt sich dem Offizier vor. Dieser meint, dass sie sich nicht kennen. Kim meint zu Seven, dass sie den Mann mit einem Plasmabrenner herausschneiden müssen. Sie solle mit ihm reden, um ihn von den Arbeiten abzulenken. Daher erkundigt sich Seven nach dem Namen des Mannes und dieser stellt sich als Noah Lessing vor. Dann fragt er, was sie auf dieser Seite der Galaxie machen. Seven meint, dass die Antwort kompliziert ist. Doch Lessing bittet sie, nach seinen Beinen zu sehen, die er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr spürt. Seven wendet sich um und leuchtet mit ihrer Lampe nach den unteren Extremitäten von Lessing. Dann teilt sie ihm mit, dass seine Beine intakt sind. Lessing bedankt sich für die Antwort, während Kim ihn herausschneidet. Dann bittet Kim Seven um Hilfe, und diese begibt sich zu Kim, nachdem sie Lessing bittet, keine Angst zu haben. Doch dieser erwidert, dass es dafür zu spät sei. Neelix' Team geht inzwischen durch einen anderen Gang des Schiffes. Mit seinem Tricorder scannt er nach Lebenszeichen, während er mit seiner Lampe den Raum ableuchtet. Er ruft nach jemandem. Da stürmt ein Offizier auf sie los und feuert mit einem Phaser wild darauf los. Ein Sicherheitsoffizier betäubt den Mann mit einem Phaserschuss. Neelix legt ihm einen Kortikalmonitor an und ruft die Krankenstation. Er meldet einen weiteren Überlebenden, ohne schwere Verletzungen. Allerdings leide er unter starkem psychischen Stress. Der Doktor bestätigt den Empfang der Nachricht und bereitet sich auf die Behandlung vor. Unterdessen öffnet Janeways Team die Tür zur Brücke und betritt diese. Tuvok findet einen getöteten Offizier. Janeway leuchtet zur zweiten Brückenkonsole und findet einen weiteren getöteten offizier. An der Connstation entdeckt Tuvok einen Überlebenden und richtet ihn auf. Der Mann, Maxwell Burke, stöhnt vor Schmerzen und greift sich an den Kopf. Janeway geht inzwischen weiter in die Mitte der Brücke und erblickt Captain Ransom, zusammengesunken mit einem tiefen Kratzer, der von der Stirn über das linke Auge und über die Wange bis zum Mundwinkel verläuft, auf seinem Stuhl. Sie scannt ihn mit ihrem Tricorder und fühlt seinen Puls. Da kommt er zu sich und blinzelt. Halb benommen fragt er nach seiner Crew und wird von Janeway informiert, dass es schwere Verluste gab und sie die Überlebenden behandeln. Janeway fragt nach den Angreifern und Ransom behauptet, dass die Angreifer nicht kommunizierten. Sie griffen sie seit Wochen an. Ransom versucht aufzustehen, hat dabei aber starke Schmerzen. Er meint, dass das Schiff gesichert werden muss, doch Janeway will, dass er ihnen diese Aufgabe überlässt. Janeway setzt ihm einen Kortikalmonitor an. Doch Ransom will ihn wieder abnehmen und besteht darauf auf seiner Brücke behandelt zu werden. Janeway erwidert, dass sie ihm nichts befehlen kann, doch rät ihm davon ab. Ransom fragt, wie es der Erde geht. Janeway antwortet, dass sie es nicht weiß und Ransom muss erkennen, dass sie nicht losgeschickt wurden, um sie zu suchen. Janeway berichtet, dass sie vor fünf Jahrenhier strandeten und vom Fürsorger hierhergezogen wurden. Ransom kennt den Namen und Janeway will ihre Erfahrungen später austauschen. Im Moment habe aber seine Behandlung Priorität, weshalb sie ihn erst einmal auf die Voyager bringt. Akt II: Unter Freunden Nachdem die Crew der Equinox versorgt ist und die Reparaturen am Schiff begonnen haben, hält Captain Ransom im Casino der Voyager eine Gedenkfeier für die Opfer seiner Crew ab. Er benennt die einzelnen Opfer, Lt. William Yates, John Bowler, Fähnrich Dorothy Chang, Fähnrich Edward Regis und Crewman David Amantes, die sich alle im Dienst ausgezeichnet haben. Er meint, dass ihre Tapferkeit und Opferbereitschaft ihnen allen in Erinnerung bleiben wird und sie sie vermissen werden. Doch nun, gebe es Anlass zu Optimismus. Er bedankt sich im Namen seiner Crew bei Captain Janeway und der Crew der USS Voyager. Dann richtet ebenfalls Captain Janeway ein paar Worte an die versammelte Crew, in denen sie ihre Freude darüber ausdrückt, endlich nach den Jahren des Gestrandetseins wieder direkten Kontakt zu anderen Menschen zu haben. Janeway weist Torres und Kim an, sich um die Reparatur der beschädigten Systeme der Equinox zu kümmern. Tuvok und Seven of Nine werden angewiesen, mit dem Ersten Offizier der Equinox, Lieutenant Maxwell Burke zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie wünscht ihnen eine kurze Heimreise und lässt dann die Offiziere wegtreten. Anschließend gehen Seven und Tuvok auf Burke zu und wollen ihn mit den Verteidigungssystemen der Voyager vertraut machen. Burke bittet jedoch um einen Moment, da er noch jemanden begrüßen möchte. Seven antwortet ihm darauf, dass sie sich im astrometrischen Labor auf Deck 8, Sektion 29 befinden und er nachkommen soll. Kurz darauf gibt es ein freudiges Wiedersehen unter alten Freunden: B'Elanna ist überrascht, als Lieutenant Burke sie anspricht. Torres meint, dass sie ihn vorhin schon begrüßen wollte, doch da stand er noch unter Beruhigungsmitteln. Burke meint, dass er dachte, er hätte sie gesehen, doch er konnte es kaum glauben. Dann umarmen sie sich, worauf Paris sichtlich neidisch ist. Dann fragt Burke nach seinem Pullover, doch Torres weiß zunächst nichts damit anzufangen. Burke konkretisiert, dass es um seinen blauen Pullover mit dem Klassenabzeichen am Rücken geht. Da erinnert sich Torres wieder und klärt Paris auf, dass sie mit Burke gemeinsam auf der Akademie war. Auch Paris und Kim stellen sich nun vor. Torres meint zu Burke, dass er es nun bis zum Ersten Offizier gebracht habe und das, obwohl er bei ihrem letzten Treffen noch aus der Sternenflotte aussteigen wollte. Darauf eriwdert Burke, dass sie ihn noch übertroffen habe, als sie zum Maquis ging. Torres erwidert, dass sie dort nur ein Weilchen blieb, bis sie auf Paris und Kim stieß. Scherzhaft fürgt Paris hinzu, dass die Zeit danach die Hölle war. Burke meint zu Torres, dass er später gern noch mehr mit ihrer reden würde und Torres schlägt ein gemeinsames Dinner vor. Burke willigt ein und geht dann erstmal weg. Anschließend fragt Paris nach der Bedeutung von "BLT". Torres erklärt, dass es ihre Initialen sind, die als "Blattsalat, Lachs, Tomate" interpretiert wurden. Da sie Paris' Eifersucht bemerkt hat, meint sie, dass sie sich vor zehn Jahren von Burke getrennt habe und daher kein Grund bestehe, auf Roten Alarm zu gehen. Paris fragt, wie es mit gelbem Alarm sei und Torres fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn eifersüchtig am liebsten habe. Dann geht sie mit der Ankündigung, dass sie sich auf der Equinox ''sehen werden. Kim nennt Paris dann "Truthahnplatte", nach dessen initialen, und macht sich an die Arbeit. Als das Treffen beendet ist, begegnet Chakotay auf dem Gang des Schiffs Fähnrich Gilmore. Sie berichtet, dass sie einem der Reparaturteams auf der ''Equinox zugeteilt wurde. Die beiden beginnen ein Gespräch, in dem sie fragt, ob sie sich den Reparaturteams der Voyager anschließen dürfe, da sie ein Posttraumatisches Stressyndrom habe. Chakotay spricht sie auf ihre bösen Erinnerungen an und meint dann, dass er jemanden mit ihren technischen Fähigkeiten gebrauchen könne. Gilmore bedankt sich und bemerkt wie sauber das Schiff ist. Sie selbst sei umstürztende Schotts und fehlende Deckplatten gewöhnt. Chakotay erklärt, dass sie die Equinox in einigen Wochen nicht wiedererkennen und gerne dorthin zurückkehren wird. Gilmore bezweifelt sie jedoch und erinnert ihn an seine Worte, dass er jemanden mit ihren Fähigkeiten gebrauchen könnte. Doch Chakotay antwortet darauf, dass dies ihrem Captain wohl nicht gefallen würde, da er jetzt schon nur noch eine Rumpfcrew besitzt. Sie besteigen den nächsten Turbolift und Chakotay meint, dass sie fünf Decks hinunter müssen und der Weg durch die Jeffriesröhren weit ist. Gilmore erzählt, dass sie seit fünf Monaten keinen Turbolift mehr benutzt hat. Wenn sich hier drin ein Riss öffnet, könnten sie nirgendwo in Deckung gehen. Plötzlich ertönt ein Pfeifton, der Gilmore ängstigt. Chakotay beruhigt sie, dass dieser nur von einem Gravitonrelais verursacht wurde. Gilmore fragt ausweichend, ob sie besorgt aussehe. Allerdings leidet der Fähnrich nach den stetigen Angriffen und den daraus resultierenden Erfahrungen unter Klaustrophobie, beginnt zu zittern und befiehlt einen Notfallstopp. Sie will dann die Jeffriesröhre nehmen. Chakotay wirkt beruhigend auf den Fähnrich ein und bietet ihr an, sie auf ihrem Weg zu begleiten. In der Astrometrie unterhalten sich Janeway, Ransom, Tuvok, Burke und Seven darüber, dass die angreifenden Wesen nur begrenzt in unserem Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum überleben können. Seven hat eine thermographische Analyse ihrer Schilde gemacht, die multiple Stresspunkte aufgezeigt hat. Seven hält dies für das Ergebnis der Bemühungen fremder Wesen in ihre Schiffe einzudringen. Tuvok stellt fest, dass jeder RIss, den die Wesen in einem Meter Entfernung von ihren Schilden erzeugen, diese um 0,3 % schwächt. Daher will Janeway einen Weg finden, dies zu verhindern. Seven stellt fest, dass die Fremden nur einige Sekunden in ihrer Umgebung überleben können. Ransom vergleicht sie mit Fischen auf dem Trockenen, die dennoch in den wenigen Sekunden großen Schaden anrichten. Man ist der Meinung, dass wenn man eine Möglichkeit fände, den Wesen zu zeigen, dass man in der Lage sei, sie in diesem Gefüge festzuhalten, die fremden Wesen künftig von Angriffen ablassen würden. Janeway fragt, wie man diese Fische fangen kann. Burke meint daraufhin, dass man ein Netz baut. Burke erwähnt, dass man bereits dahingehend geforscht und ein multiphasisches Kraftfeld benutzt hat um sie einzufangen. Janeway will diese Technologie untersuchen. Allerdings meint Ransom, dass das Forschungslabor auf der Equinox beim letzten Angriff mit thermionischer Strahlung geflutet wurde und vermutlich auf mehrere Wochen hinaus noch nicht betreten werden kann. Burke meint, dass die Konstruktionspläne im Hilfsdatenkern gespeichert sind und Ransom will sie von dort herunterladen. Janeway bringt Ransom sogleich zu einer Konsole, wo er dies bewältigen kann. Auf der Brücke der Equinox arbeiten Ransom und Janeway anschließend daran, auf den Hilfsdatenkern zuzugreifen. Janeway spricht die Tatsache an, dass die Crew der Equinox Captain Ransom mit seinem Vornamen anspricht. Ransom erklärt, dass Rang und Protokoll reiner Luxus sind, wenn man solange im Schützengraben war, wie er. Ransom meint, dass das Sternenflottenkommando weit entfernt ist. Janeway berichtet, dass die Aufrechterhaltung des Protokolls sie daran erinnert wo sie herkamen und wohin sie hoffentlich bald wieder zurückkehren werden. Der Captain der Equinox fügt hinzu, dass es Janeways Schiff gut ergangen ist. Janeway berichtet, dass sie einige Schwierigkeiten überwinden mussten, wie Warpkernbrüche, Ionenstürme und einige Runden mit den Borg. Ransom ist erstaunt von den Borg zu hören, hat er doch seit seiner Ankunft hier keinen Borg-Kubus gesehen. Janeway meint, dass er sich darüber glücklich schätzen könne. Da spricht er die Krowtonanwache an. In ihrer ersten Woche im Delta-Quadranten wurden sie von dieser angegriffen, da sie behauptete, die Equinox hätte ihr Territorium verletzt. Ransom gab den Befehl weiterzufliegen und verlor 39 Crewmitglieder, seine halbe Crew. Von diesem Verlust haben sie sich laut Ransom nie wieder erholt. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens durch den Delta-Quadranten reisen würden, sagte er seiner Crew, dass sie als Sternenflottencrew weiterfliegen, ihr Wissen vergrößern und ihre Prinzipien aufrecht erhalten würden. Nach einigen Jahren vergaßen sie, dass sie Forscher sind und zeitweise vergaßen sie, dass sie Menschen sind. Janeway erwähnt, dass ein Nova-Klassenschiff nicht schneller als Warp 8 fliegen kann und nur minimale Waffen hat. Sie fragt, wie sie es bis hierher geschafft haben. Ransom erklärt, dass sie durch ein Wurmloch gestolpert sind und ihren Warpantrieb ein wenig verbessert haben. Beide Captains gestehen sich einander ein, dass sie mehrmals die Oberste Direktive beugen mussten, jedoch meint Ransom, dass er ein oder zweimal die Direktive brechen musste. Allerdings seien diese Verstöße nicht ernsthaft gewesen. Im nächsten Augenblick findet Ransom die Widmungsplakette der Equinox und hebt sie auf. Janeway bezeichnet dies als gutes Omen und will es an seinen richtigen Platz zurückbringen. Im Casino der Voyager spricht Ransom dann nochmal privat mit seinem ersten Offizier. Ransom meint, dass er sich dachte, ihn hier anzutreffen. Burke meint, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte richtige Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, nachdem er zwei Jahre Notrationen gegessen habe. Ransom meint, dass er der Crew der Voyager nichts sagen soll, sie "würden es nicht verstehen". ''Daher soll er die Reparaturteams vom Wissenschaftslabor und den Warpkerndetektoren fernhalten. Außerdem soll er darauf achten, was er alten Freundinnen erzählt. Auch solle er sich nicht zu sehr an das gute Essen auf der ''Voyager gewöhnen. Anschließend probiert er einen Bissen und meint, es sei nicht übel. Akt III: Verdeckte Operationen Lessing besucht unterdessen Seven of Nine im Astrometrischen Labor, um nach seinem Rettungsengel zu sehen. Seven meint, dass sie eine so schnelle Genesung nicht erwartet hatte. Lessing lobt daraufhin die Leistungen des exzellenten MHNs der Voyager. Ihr eigenes MHN könnte im Gegensatz dazu kaum ein Laserskalpell halten. Er soll ihr bei der Sichtung seiner Biodaten helfen. In diesem Moment hören sie das Geräusch der fremden Wesen. Auf der Brücke meldet Tuvok Chakotay, dass die seitlichen Schilde ausgefallen sind. Dieser fragt daraufhin, wie dies überhaupt möglich ist. Kim meldet in diesem Moment, dass sich Risse auf den Decks 1, 8 und 11 bilden. Chakotay lässt daher Energie in die Schilde umleiten. Die Geräusche auf der Brücke verstummen und Kim fragt, was passiert ist. Jedoch meldet Tuvok, dass die Fremden ihre Angriffe nun auf einen Schildvektor konzentrieren. Dieser kollabierte, bevor die Hilfsemitter reagieren konnten. Chakotay schlussfolgert daraus, dass die Wesen ihre Taktik geändert haben und sie weniger Zeit haben, als sie dachten. Bei einer Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere beider Schiffe, informiert Seven of Nine die Anwesenden, dass sie imstande sind, die Multiphasenkammer so anzupassen, dass sie ein selbstinitiierendes Sicherheitsgitter erzeugen können. Damit könnten sie laut Tuvok die fremden Wesen gefangen nehmen, wenn sie in eines der Schiffe eindringen. Seven berichtet, dass ihr Feldgenerator nach einer Modifizierung die Schilde beider Schiffe mit Energie versorgen kann. Da die Modifizierung der Kammer 14 Stunden dauern wird, schlägt Chakotay vor, die Besatzung der Equinox auf die Voyager zu transferieren und sich auf diese zu konzentrieren. Damit könnten sie die Zeit halbieren. Ransom wendet ein, dass sie noch 40.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt sind und daher nicht ein Raumschiff aufgeben sollten. Burke meint, dass sie mit zwei Schiffen ihre Chancen verdoppeln können, um in die Heimat zu gelangen. Janeway erwidert, dass dies zwar normalerweise gilt, aber hier nicht zutrifft, da eines ihrer Schiffe schwer beschädigt ist. Sie will sich für die Voyager entscheiden. Ransom besteht darauf, auf sein Schiff zurückzukehren und fragt nach dem Protokoll. Janeway zitiert Sternenflottenverordnung 191 Artikel 14: "Ist mehr als ein Schiff an einer Kampfsituation beteiligt, fällt das Kommando an das Schiff mit der taktischen Überlegenheit." Sie meint, dass sie das heute morgen achgelesen hat. Ransom meint, dass diese Verordnung im Delta-Quadranten vielleicht nicht viel Sinn macht. Janeway stellt aber klar, dass die Verordnung gilt. Ransom akzeptiert jedoch dies und begibt sich mit Burke auf die Equinox, angeblich um einige Erinnerungsstücke zu holen. Im Maschinenraum der Voyager überrascht Torres inzwischen Burke, der mit einem Tricorder Daten herunterlädt und weist ihn darauf hin, dass die Kommandostation, die er benutzte, für ihn tabu ist ohne ihre direkte Autorisation. Er rechtfertigt sich, dass er sich mit den Schiffssystemen vertraut machen müsse, da er hier festsitzen wird. Torres meint, dass er immer noch der Alte ist, und ihre Sachen durchwühlt. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr genau, an das Schimpfwort, dass sie für ihn verwendete und sie erinnert ihn an das Wort Petakh. Jedoch will sie noch einmal über diesen Verstoß hinwegsehen. Außerdem beginnt er zu flirten, jedoch macht ihm Torres klar, dass sie nach zehn Jahren mit Tom Paris zusammen ist. Burke verlässt daraufhin den Maschinenraum. Inzwischen besprechen Chakotay, Kim und Marla Gilmore im Kasino die Bergung der Vorräte und Komponenten von der Equinox. Chakotay will das Dilithium der Equinox bergen. Allerdings haben sie laut Gilmor nur noch ein paar Isogramm, die laut Kim kaum zum Betrieb der Schallduschen ausreichen. Gilmore meint, dass die technischen Einrichtungen der Equinox praktisch wertlos sind. Sie meint, dass sie sich auf die Vorräte, wie zwei Tonnen Kemociterz, einige Kanister mit Mercuriumerz und den synaptischen Stimulator konzentrieren sollten. Sie berichtet, dass sie diesen von den Ponea erhielten, einer der wenigen freundlichen Spezies, denen sie begegneten. Es ist ein neurales Interface, dass den visuellen Kortex anzapft und einem exotische Landschaften zeigt. Gewissermaßen sei es das Holodeck des kleinen Mannes. Kim meint, dass sie so für Abwechslung sorgten und Gilmore meint, dass es besser sei, als Schach. Nach Gilmore ist jeder Erstkontakt für die Ponea ein Vorwand eine Party zu veranstalten. Gilmore wünschte, dass sie weiteren Spezies, wie dieser begegnet wären. Sie meint, dass es gut ist, dass sie die Voyager getroffen haben, da sie die ersten freundlichen Wesen sind, denen sie seit Monaten begegnen. Chakotay findet die modifizierten Plasmainjektoren interessant und fragt nach. Gilmore meint, dass sie experimentierten, um ihren Warpantrieb zu verbessern. Jedoch meint sie, dass dieses Experiment gescheitert ist. Kim will diese Modifikationen Torres zeigen, jedoch beharrt Gilmore darauf, dass die Modifikationen nicht funktionieren werden, da sie Monate lang damit experimentierten. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Naomi Wildman unterbrochen. Dafür bittet sie um die Erlaubnis von Chakotay, der sie gewährt. Naomi begrüßt Gilmore an Bord, stellt sich als Assistentin des Captains vor und bietet ihr eine Tour durch die unteren Decks an. Gilmore bedankt sich und meint, dass sie wieder darauf zurückkommen werde. Anschließend macht sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Gilmore meint zu den Offizieren, dass sie nicht wusste, dass sie Kinder an Bord haben. Kim antwortet, dass es nur eines an Bord gebe. Gilmore berichtet, dass sie einen Neffen auf der Erde hat, der 2371 so alt war, wie Naomi jetzt. Inzwischen wird er ein Teenager sein. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie ihren Neffen wiedersehen wird. Im nächsten Augenblick werden sie von Captain Ransom unterbrochen, der Gilmore über ihren Kommunikator ruft und ihr befiehlt, sich auf der Brücke der Equinox zu melden. Gilmore entschuldigt sich, wegen der Pflicht. Chakotay lässt Kim unterdessen ein Bergungsteam zusammenstellen. An Bord der Equinox planen Ransom und Burke unterdessen den Feldgenerator der Voyager zu stehlen. Nach dem Diebstahl des Generators, wollen sie so weit fliehen. Burke meint, dass die Voyager intakt ist und eine vollständige Crew hat und daher auch ohne Feldgenerator überleben kann. Lessing schlägt vor, dass sie auf die Voyager gehen und alles vergessen sollten, was hier passiert ist. Ransom widerspricht und meint, dass sie sich von einer Mahlzeit und einer heißen Dusche nicht von ihrem Ziel abbringen lassen dürfen. Ransom meint, dass sie sich von der Voyager nicht von der Rückkehr in die Heimat abbringen lassen dürfen und dass er erwartet, dass jeder sein Bestes gibt. Er bekräftigt, dass sie nah an ihrem Ziel sind und er erwartet, dass Jeder sein Bestes gibt, wie immer. Burke meint, dass diese Mission nicht leicht werden wird, da sich der Generator auf Deck 11 neben dem Warpplasmaverteiler befindet. Ohne Musterverstärker, können sie diesen nicht erfassen. Burke meint zu Marla Gilmore, dass sie ihre Klaustrophobie vergessen müsse und die Transporterverstärker dort platzieren muss. Sie bestätigt den Befehl. Lessing soll die internen Sensoren manipulieren, Gilmore die Musterverstärker durch eine Jeffriesröhre transportieren und dann platzieren und Burke will den Feldgenerator von den Plasmainjektoren im Maschinenraum lösen. Ransom meint, dass sie alle die verbleibende Zeit für eine letzte Dusche nutzen sollten. Inzwischen ortet Seven of Nine im astrometrischen Labor eine schwache Energieverzerrung an Bord der Equinox und informiert Tuvok. Die Borg meint, dass sie Diskrepanz korrigieren kann und lokalisiert die Quelle im Forschungslabor der Equinox. Seven of Nine kann ihren Feldgenerator anpassen und stellt fest, dass das Labor immer noch von hohen Dosen thermionischer Strahlung kontaminiert ist. Tuvok antwortet, dass sich diese verflüchtigt haben müssten. Seven findet sogleich die Antwort: Drei Plasmaleitungen wurden in das Labor umgeleitet und von denen scheint die Strahlung auszugehen. Anschließend informieren sie Captain Janeway über ihre Entdeckung, dass das Labor absichtlich kontaminiert wurde. Tuvok kann als Erklärung nur anbieten, dass Ransom, nicht will, dass sie das Labor betreten. Janeway erwähnt, dass er beim Schutz seines Schiffes unnachgiebig war. Janeway ist nun entschlossen, dieses Labor zu besichtigen. Sie fragt Seven, wie lange es dauert, bis es begehbar ist, wenn sie die EPS-Leitung sperren. Seven meint, dass sie einige Stunden warten müssten. Jedoch will Janeway nicht so lange warten. Diese beordert den Doktor in das Forschungslabor der Equinox, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Seven of Nine soll seine Arbeit vom astrometrischen Labor aus überwachen. Tuvok fragt, ob er Captain Ransom benachrichtgen soll, was Janeway verneint. Zuerst will sie ihre Theorie testen. Der Doktor wird daraufhin in das Labor gebeamt und sieht sich um. Eröffnet einen Kommunikationskanal und leuchtet mit seiner Lampe umher. Er entdeckt die Multiphasenkammer, in der sich eine organische Masse befindet. Akt IV: Erschreckende Erkenntis Der Doktor scannt die organische Masse mit seinem Tricorder und erkennt, dass es offenbar ein Mitglied der fremden Spezies ist, die die Equinox angriffen. Ihre organischen Verbindungen sind jedoch glasiert. Der Doktor erkennt, dass das Gerät mehr als eine Stasiskammer ist, nämlich vielmehr eine Materiekonversionskammer. Er greift auf einen Kontrollpunkt zu. Er entdeckt in der Kammer ein Polarongitter und ein Submolekularsequenzer. Der Doktor erkennt, dass dieses Gerät die Zellstruktur des fremden Wesens in eine kristalline Struktur umwandelt. Seven of Nine meint, dass diese Funktion in ihren Plänen nicht spezifiziert wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass hier eine Menge ist, dass sie nicht spezifiziert haben. Der Doktor nimmt Zugriff auf die Forschungslogbücher und stellt fest, dass sie diese Prozedur dutzende Male durchgeführt haben. Wenig später entdeckt der Doktor mehr von der fremden Substanz, die jedoch chemisch verändert wurde. Er erkennt, dass sie die Basisproteine extrahiert haben. Ihre Molekularstruktur bezeichnet der Doktor als höchst ungewöhnlich. Tuvok bittet um eine detailliertere Erklärung. Offenbar speichern die Lebensformen sie große Mengen von nukleogenischer Energie. Er denkt, dass sie versucht haben dieses Material in eine Energiequelle umzuwandeln. Ransom und Burke besprechen inzwischen ihren Diebstahlsplan. Burke meint, dass er dieses Schiff vermissen wird. Ransom fragt nach dem Status. Burke berichtet, dass Lessing die Sensoren der Voyager mit einer neuen Subroutine stören wird. Die Umgehungskontrollen wurden zu seiner Brücke umgeleitet. Da Janeway das Sicherheitsnetz um 19 Uhr aktivieren will, meint Ransom, dass sie vorher zuschlagen müssen. In diesem Moment treten zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere aus dem Turbolift und Burke will zum Transporterraum gehen. Jedoch kommt Tuvok ihnen entgegen und verhaftet sie mit einer weiteren Offizierin. Anschließend wird Captain Ransom von Janeway verhört. Janeway sagt, dass er den Grund kennt, weswegen sie angegriffen werden. Sie hat seine Berechnungen entdeckt. Sie meint, dass diese Energiespritze sie nicht weit bringt. Janeway fragt, wieviele Lebensformen er töten muss, um in den Alpha-Quadranten zu gelangen. Ransom antwortet, dass noch 63 Lebensformen notwendig sind, um in den Alpha-Quadranten zu gelangen. Er fügt hinzu, dass er jedes Mal einen Teil von sich verloren hat, als eines dieser Wesen starb. Janeway erwidert, dass sie seiner Antwort Glauben schenken könnte, wenn sie die Forschungen nicht so akribisch und sehr brutal durchgeführt hätten. Ransom rechtfertigt sich mit einer Sternenflottenverordnung, die einen Captain ermächtigt, alles zu tun, um seine Crew mit allen vertretbaren Mitteln zu schützen im Falle einer drohenden Vernichtung. Janeway kontert, dass dies wohl kaum Massenmord abdeckt. Ransom berichtet, dass ihr Dilithium und ihre Vorräte am Ende waren. Außerdem war sein Schiff ein Trümmerhaufen und flog nur noch mit Manövriertriebwerken. Sie hatten 16 Tage nichts gegessen und flogen mit Manövriertriebwerken in den Orbit eines Klasse-M-Planeten. Die Bewohner waren zu ihrem Glück großzügig. Die Ankari gaben ihnen eine Mahlzeit und einige Vorräte, darunter einige Dilithiumkristalle. Sie führten auch ein heiliges Ritual durch, sie riefen die "Geister des Glücks" an, um ihre Reise zu segnen. Allerdings waren das keine Geister, sondern nukleogene Lebensformen. Sie strahlten hohe Dosen an Antimateriestrahlung ab. Es gelang ihnen in der selben Nacht eine Anlockvorrichtung gegen einen Energiekonverter zu tauschen. Anschließend konstruierten sie ein Eindämmungsfeld, um die Lebensform am Verschwinden zu hindern. Allerdings ging etwas schief. Sie warf sich gegen das Kraftfeld. Sie versuchten sie zurückzuschicken, aber es war zu spät und die Lebensform starb. Sie untersuchten die Überreste, und erkannten, dass man sie benutzen konnte um das Antriebssystem zu verstärken. Ransom rechtfertigt sich damit, dass die Lebensform schon tot war. Sie legten in zwei Wochen über 10000 Lichtjahre zurück. Ransom fragt, wie sie diese Rettung ignorieren sollten. Janeway antwortet, dass wenn sie ihre Prinzipien aufgeben, nicht mehr als Menschen handeln und sich an das Prinzip Leben zu erforschen und nicht zu vernichten handeln soll. Anschließend beendet sie Ransoms Experimente und entbindet sie vom Kommando. DIe Crew der USS Equinox wird auf ihre Quartiere beschränkt. Ransom bittet um Nachsicht mit seiner Crew, da sie nur seine Befehle ausgeführt habe. Janeway bezeichnet dies jedoch als Fehler der Crew und lässt Ransom von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren hinausgeleiten. Bevor er geht meint Ransom zu Janeway, dass der Weg nach Hause lang sei. Anschließend lässt sie den Doktor die medizinischen Daten im Forschungslabor der Equinox analysieren und Seven of Nine in deren Maschinenraum die Warpkernmodifikationen deaktivieren. Zu Chakotay meint sie, dass sie nun den Ersten Kontakt auf die richtige Weise herstellen werden. Chakotay bringt Gilmore daraufhin mit einem Sicherheitsoffizier in ihr Quartier. Gilmore fragt, was nun geschehen würde und Chakotay erklärt, dass es davon abhängt, ob sie mit den Wesen, die sie getötet haben, Frieden schließen können. Gilmore bekundet, dass sie froh ist, dass er sie gestoppt hat. Sie tat ihre Arbeit, als der Captain ihr befahl den Warpkern zu modifizieren. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, wie er eingesetzt werden würde. Chakotay meint, dass sie jetzt darüber nachdenken solle. Er bringt sie ins astrometrische Labor und fordert sie auf ihnen zu helfen. Da die Pläne verschlüsselt sind, fragt Seven nach den Codes. Chakotay stellt klar, dass Gilmores Captain von seinem Kommando entbunden wurde und sie nun seinem Befehl unterstehe. Er fragt sie dann nochmals nach den Codes. Auch meint er, dass sie so ihr Gewissen ein wenig erleichtern würde. Gilmore gibt zu, die Codes zu kennen und beginnt die Codes zu entschlüsseln. Sie meint zu Seven, dass die Crew der Equinox wohl nicht gerade würdige Exemplare seien, da Seven etwas über die Menschen lernen wolle. Die Borg erwidert jedoch, dass sie durch sie sehr viel gelernt hat. Anschließend begibt sich Gilmore mit Chakotay in ihr Quartier. Der Doktor versucht wiederholt auf die medizinischen Datenbank der Equinox zuzugreifen. Er deaktiviert die Verschlüsselung, erhält aber dennoch keinen Zugriff, da eine MHN-Autorisation erforderlich ist. Jedoch sind diese nur dem Equinox-MHN zugänglich. Daraufhin aktiviert der Doktor dieses MHN und informiert ihn darüber, dass seine Crew arretiert wurde. Das Equinox-MHN fragt, wie der Doktor seine Krankenstation verlassen konnte und dieser erklärt daraufhin seinen mobilen Emitter. Der Doktor erwähnt die kriminellen Experimente. Doch das Equinox-MHN offenbart ihm, dass er diese Experimente entwickelt hat. Der Doktor meint, dass es eine Verletzung seiner Programmierung ist. Das Equinox-MHN antwortet, dass sie seine ethischen Subroutinen gelöscht haben und schlägt mit einem PADD gegen den mobilen Emitter des Doktors. Dadurch wird dieser deaktiviert und das Equinox-MHN hebt den Emitter auf. Akt V: Unter Feuer Auf der Brücke der Voyager ortet Kim unterdessen hunderte Risse im Raum. Paris meldet, dass die fremden Wesen ihre Angriffe intensiviert haben. Janeway lässt daher alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde leiten. Laut Chakotay halten die Schilde vorerst, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie durchbrechen. Janeway ruft daraufhin Tuvok und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie das Sicherheitsgitter benötigen. Tuvok und Torres versuchen indessen im Astrometrischen Labor das Sicherheitsgitter zu aktivieren, um die Angriffe der Fremden zu unterbinden. Janeway ruft auch den Doktor, um eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit den fremden Wesen zu finden. Sie fragt nach Informationen, die ihnen bei der Programmierung des Universalübersetzers helfen können. Das Equinox-MHN antwortet, dass er keinen Zugriff auf die Dateien erhielt. Janeway befiehlt ihm weiterzusuchen. Das Hologramm erkundigt sich inzwischen beim Computer, wo sich Captain Ransom befindet. Der Computer lokalisiert ihn in den Crewquartieren auf Deck 9, Sektion 22. Daraufhin ergreift er einen Medizinkoffer und entwickelt einen Plan. Derweil fragt Chakotay bei Seven of Nine nach dem Status ihrer Arbeiten. Sie meldet, dass die Antimaterieinjektoren demontiert sind, aber sie noch Zeit benötigt um die Dilithiummatrix zu deaktivieren. Chakotay teilt ihr jedoch mit, dass ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Der Doktor besorgt er sich mehrere Phaser und geht zu dem Quartier, in dem die Equinox-Crew gefangen gehalten wird. Den beiden Sicherheitsoffizieren, die diese bewachen, präsentiert er den Vorwand, die Crew gegen ein multigenes Virus impfen zu müssen. Nachdem er eingetreten ist, informiert er Ransom, über seine Identität und öffnet seinen Koffer. Er gibt Ransom ein Hypospray. Torres und Tuvok aktivieren inzwischen im Astrometrischen Labor das Gitter. Jedoch gibt es eine Fehlfunktion und Torres macht eine systemweite Diagnose. Unterdessen schießt die Equinox-Crew die beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere nieder, was von Kim auf der Brücke geortet wird. Janeway lässt Deck 9 von der Sicherheit versiegeln. Inzwischen stellt Chakotay fest, dass die Schilde schwächer werden. Tuvok meldet den Ausfall des Feldgenerators, da dessen Energiekupplungen gelöst wurden. Torres fügt hinzu, dass dies nicht auffiel, weil die internen Sensoren umgeleitet wurden. Janeway befiehlt, den Generator unter allen Umständen wieder zu reparieren. Die Crew der Equinox geht mit ihrem MHN inzwischen durch einen Gang. Der Arzt informiert Ransom, dass er die Transporterkontrollen zu einer Konsole an der nächsten Kreuzung umgeleitet hat. Dann werden sie von Sicherheitsoffizieren der Voyager beschossen und es kommt zu einem Phasergefecht. Sie kämpft sich den Weg frei und Ransom betäubt zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere. Als Burke Ransom erreicht, teilt er ihm mit, dass dieses Deck abgeriegelt wurde. Jedoch ist sich Ransom sicher, dass sie entkommen können. Auf der Brücke bemerkt Chakotay inzwischen, dass die Schilde auf 42 % gefallen sind. Kim registriert einen nicht autorisierten Transport und erkennt, den Fluchtversuch der Equinox-Crew. Janeway befiehlt den Transport zu blockieren. Jedoch gelingt es den Offizieren auf ihr Schiff zu entkommen. Kim meldet, dass sie die Opskontrolle umgangen haben. Janeway ruft nun Seven, die jedoch nicht antworten kann, da sie von Gilmore mit einem Phaser betäubt wurde. Burke erkennt auf der Brücke der Equinox inzwischen, dass Torres ein Kraftfeld um den Feldgenerator erzeugt hat, dass er nicht durchdringen kann. Ransom lässt ihn die Kommandocodes zu umgehen. Burke versucht den Schildgenerator zu beamen, wozu er seine triquadratischen Gleichungen benutzt. Torres erkennt in der Astrometrie, dass sie ihm diesen Trick vor zehn Jahren beibrachte. Chakotay erkennt, dass die Schilde versagen und meint, dass sie nur noch eine Minute haben. Janeway ruft Ransom und fordert ihn auf, sein Vorhaben abzubrechen, da sie sonst den Angriffen der Wesen schutzlos ausgeliefert sind. Ransom jedoch ist nicht bereit, 30 Jahre im Arrest der Voyager zu verbringen. Da seine Crew schon schlimmeres überstanden habe, setzt er seinen Plan fort und beendet die Verbindung. Janeway lässt auf die Energiesysteme der Equinox feuern. Ransom lässt Burke Gegenmaßnahmen erreichen und diesem gelingt es den Feldgenerator von der Voyager zu beamen. Torres versteht nicht, wie ihm dies gelungen ist und kann Captain Janeway nur das Abhandenkommen des Feldgenerators melden. Gilmore repariert inzwischen die Antimaterieinjektoren und meldet dies Ransom. Dieser fragt wieder nach dem Feldgenerator, den Burke gerade in ihre Systeme integriert. Unterdessen versagen die Schilde der USS Voyager und Janeway lässt die Waffen ziehen. Ransom mahnt seine Crew zur Eile und zieht seinen Phaser, als das Geräusch der Wesen ertönt. Burke aktiviert das Eindämmungsgitter. Kim ortet RIsse auf allen Decks. Auf der Brücke der Equinox wird unterdessen ein Wesen gefangen genommen, nachdem es zwischen Kraftfeldern gefangen ist. Lessing meldet, dass der Antrieb wieder funktioniert und Ransom lässt Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten setzen und beschleunigen. Die Equinox geht anschließend auf Warp und die Schilde versagen. Unterdessen ist die Brückencrew der Voyager damit beschäftigt die fremden Wesen abzuwehren und die sich öffnenden Raumspalten mit ihren Phasern zu verschließen. Da öffnet sich hinter Janeway ein Spalt, Chakotay warnt sie, der Captain dreht sich um und ein Wesen greift sie an. :Fortsetzung folgt … Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen als Doppelfolge gesendet und auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Equinox (episode) es:Equinox, Part I fr:Equinox, Part I (épisode) nl:Equinox, Deel I pl:Equinox, Part I Kategorie:Episode (VOY)